


A Night Too Long

by SkatesOnCrack (ClaireOShea)



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: M/M, featuring shoma's sweet soft voice, knife shoes appreciation society, night comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-06
Updated: 2018-08-06
Packaged: 2019-06-22 13:46:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15583287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClaireOShea/pseuds/SkatesOnCrack
Summary: After traveling from Canada to Japan for an ice show, Yuzuru Hanyu is unable to sleep so he enlists the help of Shoma Uno at 3am.





	A Night Too Long

**Author's Note:**

> Got the idea for this fic while listening to some music, didn't feel like it would work with Yuzuvier so tried for Yuzusho instead. That being said, this is my first Yuzusho fic so I hope I did okay and I hope you enjoy it! I appreciate comments too!

Sleep isn't something Yuzuru usually has trouble getting. On the best of days he could crash like a log onto the nearest soft thing, whether it be his bed, a couch, or a carpeted floor, at worst a couple cups of hot tea and soft piano music would do him in. However, tonight is turning out to be an outlier. Yuzuru's running on four cups of chamomile tea and tossing and turning in bed for hours at this point. No matter how much or hard he prays for the sweet relief of sleep to wash over him, to take him to dreamland, it refuses to listen to his wishes. 

Perhaps it's how unproductive he was today, having traveled to Japan and done nothing on the plane on the way as he usually would. Maybe it's the jet lag preventing his mind from drifting off, but that didn't make much sense either. He feels tired, like he should be asleep right now, like he could drop at any moment now, but isn't. Like the storm clouds outside his hotel room, his mind is brewing, unrelenting to any force that may stop it. 

Hesitantly, Yuzu reaches for his cell phone, it located on the nearby nightstand set to charge for the night. Staring at the one thing it was doing that he wishes to join it in, recharging, he contemplates whether he should do what he was going to. 

"You know you'll feel guilty about it," he thinks to himself, touching the home button and watching the screen flicker to life, displaying the time and a couple text notifications, nothing of importance though. 03:14 the clock reads. 

"But I've done everything I can try to sleep and it didn't work, this is my last option," Yuzuru continues in his head, trying to justify what he was going to do. He enters in his phone passcode and clicks the contacts app. Frantically, Yuzu scrolls through his numerous contacts, most all being other figure skaters he's befriended over the years, until he catches a glimpse of the one he was looking for. 

Shoma-kun.

Yuzuru taps the call button then brings the phone up to his left ear, hearing the ringer loop 4 times before being interrupted. 

"Hello?" A groggy voice calls out, the familiar soft tone of Shoma's that Yuzuru had come to know so well. It takes Yuzu a moment to respond, being shocked that he had picked up the call, let alone even heard it considering how deep a sleeper he is. 

"Uh hi, sorry for calling so late," Yuzuru starts off with an apology. "I've been having trouble getting to sleep and I kind of just wanted to hear your voice," he adds, starting to scratch the back of his neck with his free hand. What he just said sounded kind of ridiculous, but it was also the truth. Yuzuru finds Shoma voice quite relaxing and thought that hearing it might just be enough to put his mind at ease. 

"Trouble sleeping?" Shoma asks, Yuzuru unsure of if Shoma's trying to confirm the situation or just can't believe that people have trouble getting to sleep, considering how easily it comes to him. 

"Yeah, not everyone is gifted enough to fall asleep at the tip of the hat like you are," Yuzuru comments, adding a slight chuckle so he didn't come off as jealous sounding. "How do you get to sleep so easily?"

"How do I? It just..." Shoma trails off, either collecting his thoughts or legitimately falling asleep again while the line was still active. "It just happens." 

"Did you practice today?" Yuzuru inquires, firstly to see what he's been up to on a day where he wouldn't be jet lagged from travel, second most to see if the physical exertion may have contributed to his drowsiness, and lastly just to carry a conversation and hear his voice. After all, that was the reason why he called in the first place, to hear Shoma's voice. If Yuzuru didn't ask anything that would draw a response, prod Shoma to speak, then the call would be pointless, leaving Yuzu no further than where he first started and disturbing someone else in the process. 

"No," Shoma replies. "Spent day with brother, tried new restaurant he'd told me about. Will go back, very good meat." Yuzuru couldn't help himself but chuckle, of course Shoma would go back to a restaurant because it had good meat. In the eyes of Shoma Uno, when it came to food at a restaurant, the only thing that matters is the quality of the meat. Yuzuru understood that line of thinking though, not just because Shoma was particularly fond of his protein, some fans even going as far as presenting packaged meats to him as presents at ice shows, but because meat is usually the most expensive item on the menu at restaurants. 

"That's nice that you saw your brother. I should probably make a point in seeing Saya sometime while I'm here," Yuzuru says, Shoma's own adventures in restaurant testing serving as a reminder. "Excited about the ice show in a couple days?"

"Yeah," the response was simple. "I haven't skated there before so it'll be nice. New food to try out too."

"Or rather new meat to try," Yuzuru giggles, having a feeling that that's what Shoma actually meant. He's known him long enough to know that's the only thing Shoma cares about, having gone to banquets at competitions with him and group dinners accompanying ice shows. "What kind of meat would you say is your favorite? Is it pork? I see you eating pork dishes a lot."

"I like the taste of all meats, but pork is the easiest to cook. I'm not very good at cooking beef and fish smells," Shoma elaborates on Yuzuru's educated guess. 

"What kind of pork recipe do you like the most?"

"Depends on what I'm in the mood for, a pork cutlet bowl is always nice after a practice though."

"I'd have to agree with you there. I guess there's merit to it being called one of the comfort foods of Japan," Yuzuru states, agreeing with Shoma's sentiment. 

"Are you still there?" Yuzuru asks after, what seemed to be, a couple of minutes. "Shoma-kun?" No response. 

"He probably did fall asleep while still on the phone," Yuzuru says shortly after ending the call, laughing at the idea of it. 

"Now if only I can join him," he mutters under his breath, a yawn coming to follow. It serves almost like a ticket to Sleepy Town, Yuzuru boarding the train once his head hit his pillow. Looks like listening to Shoma's voice did help after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Here's a figure skating discord server where we wake up at who knows what time in the morning to watch ice shows and competitions and just discuss the sport in general. You should join us! 
> 
> https://discord.gg/7JdaXMW


End file.
